


Bride for hire

by risefrmthegutter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risefrmthegutter/pseuds/risefrmthegutter
Summary: Shoshana Spielman finds herself in a perpetual world of sorrow and disappointment. All the while she remains even tempered and loving. Will moving to London bring an end to her woes? Or open up a new can of worms?





	Bride for hire

My name is Shoshana Spielman. I moved in with my aunt and cousin after my mother died. I came from Cralwey to London to work. My aunt agreed to take me in if I worked. She was older and unable to work herself. I was excited to live with my cousin Elsa.We have been inseparable since childhood. To begin : My parents moved to Crawley when I was 10. My father had inherited land from a distant cousin. Shortly after our departure from London he left us for the young governess who was employed in our new house. My father put us out. We lived in a small cottage which he paid for and gave us a meager income to survive. My mother was bitter and refused the money. My father still paid the rent. I suppose he had a guilty conscience. He always wanted a son and was never quite fond of me. I always tried to win his affections. I tried to learn Latin and French. I taught myself how to cook and see as well but strictly out of necessity. My mother had all but given up so I learned to manage our money as well. But it meant nothing. He brushed me off and focused on his new family and twin sons. When my mother took ill, I was devastated at the thought of losing her. I pleaded with my father for help. He, in return had us evicted from the cottage. I was able to rent a small crammed room with one bed. I worked in the boarding home to cover the rent and board. I befriended a medical student who rented a room in the building. He agreed to care for my mother. We spent most of our time together as he cared for my mother. I grew quite fond of him. My mother smiled to see us talking together. One night she told me that he inquired about me and if I was being courted. The next day he had asked to escort me to the town square. I was elated. Later that evening my mother died. I never made it out with him, Daniel Fisher was his name. I came in from hanging laundry and she laid their silently. I weeped for what felt like hours. I felt as though I’d never know anything but sorrow again. Daniel came that night and offered me comfort. He prayed with me and stayed with me as the arrangements for my mother were made. The next morning I departed for my father’s estate. 

“Sir, your daughter is here.”  
With a roll of his eyes Isaac Spielman agreed to allow entry.  
“I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion sir. I came to inform you of the passing of my mother.”  
“And it’s inheritance you’ll be wanting?” He scoffed.  
“No sir. I only ask you allow me to bury my mother on this estate. As our tradition holds, she must be buried with the next day and in the ground nonetheless. I can not afford to bury her anywhere else.” I stifled tears and continued before he had a chance to speak. “You’ll not be bothered by my presence any longer sir. This is my last and final request.”

He thought for a moment, twisting his mustache. “And why would I do that?”  
My bottom lip quivered. “Please sir, I—“  
“If it means I never have to see you again then your wish is granted.”  
“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” I quickly departed holding back the remainder of my tears. Lorenz, the butler, followed me into the entry way.  
“I’m sorry to hear of the passing of your mother. Please provide the arrangements you wish and I will have them carried out immediately. I will send the coach at once.” I gave him a small smile.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t the my shrew of a stepdaughter.” I dared not even look in that whores direction.  
“The old dozy mare is finally dead? Took her long enough to die.” I held my tongue knowing my anger would squash this deal. I kept my eyes on Lorenz and began to give him my information.  
“How disrespectful to ignore your mother.”  
My head jerked upward at the words. A smirk was planted on her face.  
“Beg your pardon,” I said coldly. “I’ll be on my way shortly.”  
“Pathetic, really. Using your father, groveling for money. You spend your nights on your back, does that not provide enough?”  
I tensed at the inclination.  
“Shoshana,” Lorenz coaxed. I blew air out in frustration and finished our exchange.  
“Curious? Is it not Lorenz? Nearly 21 and unmarried. What sort of woman are you Shoshana? Soiling your father’s name, you and that dirty whore of a mother!”  
I could bare it no longer.  
“You’ll never be half the woman she was Mathilde.” And with that I stormed outside. I cried the whole wretched walk back home. By the time I returned, Lorenz was not far behind. I was inconsolable. I watched as they removed my mother from the tiny unkempt room. She was a beautiful and incredible woman but when my father turned his back on her it damn near killed her. For the past 10 years I watched her wither away to nothing. I begged Mrs. Schipper to give me another smaller room that I could afford. I also couldn’t bare to sleep in the same place my mother died. The next morning I attended the small funeral, alone. I sent a telegram to my aunt but it was no use. Daniel was nowhere around. I decided he had run off with another woman, Someone smarter and more beautiful. He was to be a doctor after all and what business did I have with him? That evening Lorenz held Shiva with me. Two days later a letter arrived from my aunt. 

“Dear Little Sho,

What woe and heartache to lose ones mother at such an age. You truly are an angel my dear. Caring for her all these years. I am too sickly in my old age to make the journey to Crawley but I have enclosed a ticket for passage to London. It’s high time you return to your real family. Elsa can hardly wait your arrival. 

All my love,

Auntie Rosa.”

Return to London? I looked around the small room. There was nothing for me here in Crawley. I gathered my three dresses, my mother’s pearls and wedding bands and departed the home. Before I left I bid Mrs. Schipper goodbye and thanked her for taking us in. I also left a note for Daniel and an address in London. And so, I was off. 

Upon arrival, butterflies swirled in my stomach. I felt like my soul’s fire bad been rekindled. I forgot how exciting London is. I exited the train with my small bag. I held it close to my body, well aware of pickpockets. I made my way through the crowd to look for my aunt and cousin on the train platform. 

“Oh mama! There she is! Shoshana! Shoshana!” I followed the sound of Elsa’s voice until I spotted her in the crowd. We ran toward each other and embraced.  
“Oh it’s so good to see you!” I uttered buried deep in a hug.  
“Likewise,” she giggled.  
“Sho, you don’t look like a lanky Tom boy anymore!”  
“Thanks?” I replied nervously.  
The hug from my aunt Rosa made the whole world melt away.  
“My sweet Sho. It’s so good to have your home. Come, let’s go home and celebrate your return!”

I plopped down into my favorite chair. I used to sit there and draw as a child. It felt like home. I had sadly seen the effects of the war and poverty on my aunt and cousin. My uncle Lieb had died in the war and was celebrated a hero. I wish I could say as much about my own father. My aunt had invited a few other relatives and neighbors. Not many people remembered me but the stories people told of my mother warmed my heart. I started to feel myself healing. 

The first two weeks in London my aunt was lenient about me finding work. I on the other hand was on the lookout. Most people wouldn’t hire a woman let alone a Jewish woman. Part of me was determined the other part wanted to give up. Maybe Mathilde was right, I’d be better off on my back. I sat down in a small cafe, totally distraught. I silently drank my tea and looked around. I was always a people watcher since I was a child. I smiled at a young child fussing because his mother refused him sweets. I saw and older couple taking and smiling at each other. I wondered if I would ever see that in my lifetime? After I finished my tea I went to apply in one more place. The add was looking for a book keeper. I’d managed my mother’s income and records since I was 11 years old. I thought I’d take a crack at it. The menorah in the front entryway also gave me an extra vote of confidence. A scowling old man awaited me at the door.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, sir. Good day! I’m here to apply for—“  
“The position has been filled.”  
“Oh, but the sign—“  
“It’s been filled lass are ya deaf?”  
“No sir. Sorry sir,” I said utterly embarrassed.  
The man’s features softened.  
“Sorry lass, being old makes ya cranky. Just hired a young man for the position. But I do have a lead if yer interested.”  
My face lit up, “of course sir, if you please.”  
“Ah, such a polite young lady.” He finally smiled. “S’ah bit of a trip. The job be over in Camden Town. A mans there looking for a secretary. Pay seems good and he’s Jewish. Go to 4000 Dock Street. Ask for Ollie, tell him Mr. Feldman set you.”  
“Thank you so much! How can I ever repay your kindness?”  
“Just your politeness and sweet smile is enough.” Internally he thought about what he was setting her up for, working for the most volatile man in the London area. Little did she know what was in store. 

When I returned home I greeted my aunt in a cheerful manner.  
“My dear you’ve not been in town a whole month and you have already been all over town seeking work. You mustn’t over do yourself.” Elsa came waltzing in half dazed.  
Gesturing to her daughter and rolling her eyes, Auntie Rosa continued, “Don’t be like daydream Dolly over here. I swear she spends half her day with Abraham and the other half dreaming bout him. A thug is all he is working for that damn Jewish gang. Mark my words Shoshana nothing good will come from getting involved with a gangster. That David fella of yours sounds mighty fine, a doctor, quite prestigious.”  
“Oh auntie, he is not my fella. Just friends and nothing more.”  
“He asked permission to court ya!” She encouraged.  
“Asked and then, poof, disappeared,” I said gesturing out into the room.  
“Mark my words, Sho, he will come calling soon enough.”  
“Mark my words,” I heard Elsa giggle and mimic. 

The next morning I rose early and poured my eyes over a small map of London. I pinpointed our neighborhood and looked for the best route into Camden. I heard my aunt talk about how dangerous it was. Danger meant nothing to me after the risk of being homeless so many times. I learned to keep my head down, watch for pickpockets and to always carry a weapon. Instead of a gun, which I had never used and couldn’t afford, I concealed my small knife in my bra. With that I departed to Camden Town.

The walk seemed to take forever but the cool brisk air was my constant companion. The 20 minute walk felt like nothing. Finally I found myself on the corner of Dock and Water Streets. I saw a large sign for a bakery. I figured this is what Mr. Feldman had been talking about. I observed workers lining the streets heading into the factory. I waited for the line to clear. I paced back and forth at the top of the street. Unbeknownst to me, I was being watched. Ollie and Alfie stood inside his office overlooking the warehouse on one side and Dock Street on the other. 

“Daft thing,” Ollie joked. “Surely can’t be the worst one we had interviewed sir.”  
A grunt was the only response. Alfie ran his fingers through his hair. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t have time for this but he needed serious help.  
“This one seems to have spirit,” Alfie quipped raising an eyebrow and chuckling to himself. “When she comes to the gate being her straight up. We shall see if Feldman is actually helpful or not. If so, I won’t have to break jaw.”  
Ollie gulped nervously and made his way out of the room. He knew his boss was certifiable. Joking one moment and threatening a man’s life the next. But in a nutshell that was Alfie Solomons.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not well versed in Jewish funeral customs so please forgive any errors. Please give feedback as well 😃


End file.
